Just A Trim, Please
"Just A Trim, Please" is a mini-story taking place in the Smurf Me Up series. This story explains why Glovey always appears either with short hair, or his usual ridiculously long hair. The Story Barber appears to be sweeping a long trail of black hair from the grounds. He then uses a dustpan to pick up all the hairs and he throws them into a box and seals it up. Barber: There. All clean and ready just in case he walks in. I’ll send this box to Papa Smurf later. Barber turns around as he hears the bells on his door ring as Vexy and Hackus walk in. Barber: Oh! For a moment, I thought it was going to be… From behind them, comes Glovey Smurf. Glovey: Sorry I’m late! Sorry! Sorry! Excuse me. Sorry. Glovey apologizes as he runs past Hackus and Vexy. He runs with his hair all over his face. Barber: Aaaaaand there he is. Glovey… you’re back so soon… again. Barber gives a smile as he sighs and shakes his head. Barber: Well, you’re going have to wait your turn. Vexy and Hackus were here first. This way please. Barber escorts Vexy into a chair where he removes her hat and begins trimming her hair. He does so in a rapid speed. All that can be heard is the swift sounds of the snipping from Barber’s scissors. He then proceeds to comb her hair down. When he finishes, he puts her hat back on and he spins her chair around to let her look at herself in a mirror. Vexy: Hey, this hairstyle’s totally Smurfalicious! You sure know how to Smurf hair, Barber! Barber: Always a pleasure to Smurf you! Next! Vexy takes off the cape and gets off as Hackus approaches the chair and sits on it. Barber puts another cape on Hackus and removes his Smurf hat. He repeats the same steps again begins to trim quickly again. In the end, he combs down his hair again then puts his hat back on. He spins his chair again and shows Hackus his reflecton, which he replies by giving a smile and running his fingers through his hair. He gets off the chair and begins to clap. He sits next to Vexy as they wait for Glovey. They can’t help but laugh at the sight of Glovey with his hair all over his face. Barber: Alright, Glovey. Have a seat over here. Glovey: Oh and Barber, can we use my special cape. Barber: Sure… I don’t see why not. Barber goes to the back and returns with a sequined cape. Vexy: Seriously? Vexy and Hackus both giggle as Barber puts the cape on Glovey. Glovey: Just a trim, please. Barber: Glovey, what do you do? How does your hair grow so fast? I had just cut it last week. Glovey: Well you know… Barber: No, I don’t. Barber combs Glovey’s hair down and cuts it as Glovey speaks. Glovey: Whenever I get my super powers with the help of the magical wishing star, I become an Enchanted Smurf. As this happens, I gain many abilities which include the ability to heal. In the process, my hair grows out. I guess my hair cuts are considered almost like being exposed in some way… I’m sorry if it’s a bother to you. Barber: Oh no, not at all. I must confess that I thought you were Smurfing with me some kind of prank. You’re really the only Smurf who ever Smurfs in here more often. Now I know that I will be seeing more of you often in here. Glovey: Pretty much. Barber appears to be finishing with Glovey’s trim. Barber: I never did ask. How old are you again? Glovey: Last year I was told to be 18. I am guessing I am 19 this year. Barber: I see. You’re a mere Smurfling, yet you are in the form of a young Smurf. Not to mention a full set of hair. Papa Smurf says Smurfs don’t get hair until they reach the age around 400 years old. Glovey: Well, I was a victim of a magic curse. Even though I really was a Smurf the whole time. But yeah, it’s all the work of magic. Even Smurfette isn’t close to 100, and she has a full set of hair. Vexy: That’s right. Even us who aren’t even a year old and we’re adults here with a full set of hair. Barber: I must say I admire you all for your hair. Many of us would like to Smurf hair someday. Perhaps in a few hundred years, we’ll Smurf that dream. Barber finishes with Glovey hair. He then grabs his comb and fixes Glovey’s hair again. Barber: And we’re all done here. Glovey: Cool! Barber: Another satisfied customer! Glovey: Thank you so much, Barber! Glovey waits at the door ah he opens it to exit with Vexy and Hackus. Vexy: Yes, Smurfy job! Hackus: Thank you! The three exit the shop as Barber smiles. He picks up his broom again and begins to sweep the hairs into a pile until he hears the bell ring again and he sees the door open. In walks in Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Hello, Barber. Do you have any time today to trim my beard? Barber puts his broom down and smiles. Barber: But of course! Trivia *Both pictures were provided by Vic George. *This story takes place after the ''Army Of Grey'' story. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Vexy Category:Stories focusing on Hackus